Juego de Traidores
by LaLiNimph
Summary: Ron tiene un secreto, y no es el único. Aquí todos juegan con traiciones, y esta noche lo han traicionado a él. ¿Quién ganará? ¿Tal vez Ron? ¿O quizá...?


****

JUEGO DE TRAIDORES

__

Hoy, a la una, en la antigua aula de Transfiguración. No entres, sólo mira por el cristal de la puerta.

Prepárate.

Ron arrugó el pergamino y fijó su mirada en el plato del desayuno que tenía frente a él. No había firmado, y no importaba. Sabía todo lo que tenía que saber. Distinguiría su letra, su tono y el color de la tinta en cualquier sitio.

Se le había pasado el hambre. 

Releyó el pergamino un par de veces más. Quizás debería decírselo a Harry. Sí, quizás sería lo correcto, pero si tenía que pasar lo que él esperaba... quería, deseaba que pasara y sería mejor que Harry ni estuviera presente, ni lo supiera nunca.

De todos modos no iba a pasar... no podía pasar lo que él quería. Era una locura planteárselo. ¿Y si era una trampa? Sí, sería eso, pero aun así... quizás debía arriesgarse.

¿Arriesgarse a qué exactamente? No sabía lo que le esperaba. No era prudente ir, ni racional. Pero lo deseaba, sí, realmente lo deseaba. Iría, ¡por supuesto que iría! Y le enseñaría de lo que era capaz un Weasley.

¿De qué era capaz? Gran pregunta sin respuesta evidente. No había hecho muchas cosas heroicas en su vida; el gran ídolo era Harry, no él. Siempre estaba en la sombra, como el amigo del famoso Harry Potter. Antes le importaba, hasta se enfadó por culpa de la envidia y de los celos que le provocaba. Pero ahora ya le daba igual. Le gustaba pasar desapercibido, sin que nadie le molestara por la calle. Solo quería tranquilidad. Paz en su vida. Y esa carta no producía demasiada calma. Los nervios y la expectación corrían por sus venas como si de sangre se tratara. Y no se relajaba, sino que iba en aumento por momentos.

Trató de respirar profundamente mientras hacía una bola con el papelito. Su mirada se cruzó con la de la persona que lo había enviado y sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina. Desvió la mirada y cogió el tenedor. A su lado, Hermione y Harry acababan de empezar una conversación sobre deberes.

Decidido. Iría, y solo.

El día pasó agonizantemente lento, como si el tiempo tratara de alargarse para durar lo máximo posible. Fueron las doce del mediodía, y sólo faltaban trece horas. Fueron las tres de la tarde, y sólo faltaban diez. Era viernes, y la tarde libre se la pasó tratando de hacer cosas sin lograr nada en absoluto. 

Y por fin fue la hora propicia.

Ron no había pegado ojo, revolviéndose impaciente en la cama, el pelo aún húmedo de la ducha, las sábanas enredadas alrededor de sus piernas.

A las doce y media se levantó sin hacer ruido y tomó prestada la capa de Harry. Quizás debería habérselo dicho. Pero no, era demasiado tarde para eso.

Salió de la torre de puntillas, cubierto por su invisibilidad prestada, casi mareado por los nervios. Ojalá... ojalá sus deseos más íntimos se cumplieran.

Cuando llegó al sitio indicado a la hora indicada y miró por el lugar indicado, estuvo a punto de gritar.

Una pareja se estaba besando en el aula. Ella, el pelo revuelto, la túnica por el suelo, la espalda arqueada, estaba sentada en la mesa del profesor de espaldas a Ron y tenía las piernas enredadas alrededor de la cintura de un chico pálido y rubio que le sujetaba la cintura y le besaba el cuello.

A ella la reconoció al instante: el pelo castaño, rebelde y ondulado, la corbata Gryffindor deshecha y la camisa blanca que llevaba esa tarde. Él también era fácil de adivinar: el pelo como rayos de sol en invierno haciendo cosquillas al cuello rosado de Hermione, las manos aristocráticas de dedos delgados como garras, ahora deslizándose cadera abajo de la chica, y el escudo Slytherin apenas visible en la túnica que ella le desabrochaba. Malfoy.

Se sintió traicionado. Hermione y Draco. Hermione y Draco. Hermione y... Dios. No podía ser.

¡Traición! Eso es lo que era, pura traición. Los ojos le escocían, contenían lágrimas de rabia, dolor y desesperación. ¿Quién podía habérselo imaginado? ¿Cómo podía Hermione hacerle eso? Algo tan... tan monstruoso. Tan cruel. Se sentía como si le hubieran dado miles de bofetadas. Temblaba, todo él temblaba. Por su cuerpo corría sangre, sangre salvaje. Pidiendo venganza. Cerró los ojos, controlando una fuerza animal que le venía de dentro. Muy de dentro.

Los abrió enseguida para fijarlos en Malfoy, que seguía una línea invisible en el cuello de Hermione desde mandíbula hasta la clavícula, donde paró unos instantes para morderla mientras ella enredaba sus dedos en el pelo del Slytherin, que parecía de tener piel de marfil a la escasa luz fría de la noche. Ella aprovechó su cuello de marfil descubierto para dejar breves besos sobre el espacio blanco. Ron lo oyó gemir mientras echaba la cabeza atrás para dejarle espacio a la chica. Tenía los ojos de tormenta entrecerrados, la frente húmeda y el cabello se le pegaba en las sienes como una aureola dorada. Era hermoso.

No, no era sólo eso. Era irresistible. Con esa combinación de riesgo, maldad y sensualidad cautivaba sus sentimientos y deseos.

Hermione oía cada gemido de Draco y se sentía poderosa. Poderosa y peligrosa, tal vez. Ella, era ella la que podía producirle esas sensaciones al mismo Draco Malfoy. De pronto notaba un cosquilleo en el estómago: riesgo. Placer por las cosas mal hechas. Estaba mal, lo sabía. Estaba realmente mal. Engañaba y traicionaba a su mejor amigo, a su amado. A quien había querido desde hacía años, desde quinto año, quizá. El sentimiento de culpabilidad no era suficiente como para querer parar esa locura. Draco era absolutamente fascinante, la torturaba con sus besos y caricias. Ella nunca abría los ojos en esos interludios: sólo quería su cuerpo, su calor y la sensación de triunfo que le producía sentirlo temblar bajo sus manos. Lo tocaba como si tocase a Ron, imaginando que esos gemidos provenían de él. Quería torturarlo. Lo deseaba, más que a nada. Si no, no se abría molestado con Malfoy.

Era morboso, pero no le provocaba tanto deseo como Ron. Quería decirle que Draco la había besado, acariciado, amado, poseído. Vengarse por tanta humillación. Humillada, así se sentía. Por todo lo que él había provocado en ella, quizá sin querer.

Siempre había creído que Ron era algo más que su amigo, especialmente tras el baile de cuarto curso. Ella había confiado en que él se le declararía, pero fue en vano. Así que en sexto se declaró, y él... Ron la rechazó.

No había entendido por qué, ¿acaso tenía miedo de comprometerse? ¿Acaso ya no le gustaba ella? Pero todo encajó una mañana en que subió a la habitación de los chicos a escondidas para buscar la capa de la invisibilidad... y abrió el baúl de Ron en vez del de Harry. Encima de un jersey Weasley de color marrón (se acordaría siempre) encontró un pergamino que le llamó la atención. Era una carta de Viktor Krum a Ron en que se excusaba por no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos.

Y todo encajó. Ron no había estado celoso de ella, sino de Viktor. Eso dolió, y aún le dolía.

Hermione notó cómo le escocían los ojos al recordar eso. No, no debía pensar, decidió, y agarró el cuello de Malfoy para acercarlo más hacia sí y besarlo con dureza.

Draco la apretó más contra sí. Era Hermione, no servía de nada que intentara engañarse, era ella y no él. Nunca sería suyo. Pero aunque no lo fuera, tampoco lo sería ella. Weasley era suyo. Puede que él no lo supiese aún, pero lo era. Y no sería de nadie más. Cerraba los ojos, intentando imaginarse al chico pelirrojo. Besándolo, acariciándolo, gimiendo cada vez que lo rozaba. Sentía su cuerpo, un cuerpo de mujer. No de hombre, no de Weasley. Eso lo frustraba. Sentía rabia hacía Hermione, la odiaba. Odiaba que fuese justamente ella la que poseyera el corazón de Weasley. Que fuese ella y no lo valorase. ¿Que hacía estando con él cuando podía estar con Weasley? ¿Por qué lo despreciaba? ¿Tan tonta era? Desear todo lo que tuviera relación con Ron se había convertido en una obsesión que lo acosaba día y noche.

Y no le gustaba, no le gustaba nada depender tanto de alguien, y no le gustaba estar besando a Hermione, que ahora empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa y a dejar breves besos en la piel que iba descubriendo. Sólo esperaba que Ron fuera a llegar pronto, que todo saliera bien... Poder ver con sus propios ojos la reacción de Ron viendo cómo él la besaba. Quizás él entraría y se pelearían. Se pelearían y Ron se lanzaría sobre él... lo tocaría, le gritaría, lo insultaría, lo... besó a Hermione con fuerza, notando el estómago de ella contra su erección, y ella le clavó las uñas en el cuello. Ojalá, ojalá ella fuera Ron...

Súbitamente oyó como las campanas mágicas del reloj anunciaban que era la hora. La hora en que él quizá venciera. Su plan se haría realidad. Besó la nuca de Hermione, tocando su cuerpo que se estremecía bajo sus suaves y expertos dedos. Abrió los ojos, lentamente, y dirigió una mirada hacia la puerta. Allí estaba. ¡Allí estaba! Ronald Weasley estaba allí, observando con rabia y furia como él, Draco Malfoy, le robaba su chica. Sintió poder, poder sobre el corazón de dos personas. Sonrió. Sus ágiles dedos no se contentaron con lo que ya conocían, fueron a explorar lugares más inhóspitos. Se deslizaron debajo de su falda, levantándola lentamente y recorriendo sus muslos dibujando esferas invisibles sobre ellos. Recorrió cada uno de ellos sin dejar espacio virgen. Era suya, y ahora Weasley lo sabía.

Sin dejar de mirar la cara contraída de Ron, Draco empujó con suavidad a Hermione hasta hacerla yacer sobre la dura mesa. No había peligro de que viera a Weasley, ya que nunca abría los ojos. Empezó a lamer y morder el cuello de su víctima mientras le desabrochaba la camisa. Ella suspiró, trazando círculos con las yemas de sus dedos sobre la nuca de Draco. Él no le hacía mucho caso, preocupado con que Ron viera exactamente qué le hacía a Hermione, cómo ella disfrutaba su tacto, cómo ella le desabrochaba la camisa y cómo ella le tomaba la cabeza, obligándolo a ir bajando la secuencia de mordiscos.

Ya no quería besarla más, ni tocarla más. Estaba harto de ella y de todo lo que representaba. Harto de su venganza. Sólo lo quería a él. La besó duramente, para poder ver a Ron de reojo. Éste estaba con los ojos entornados y los labios apretados. Sus puños fuertemente cerrados temblaban levemente. Y... ¿Qué? Pero... pero, ¿qué estaba pasando? Paró de besar a Hermione, dejándola un poco desconcertada. 

Lo vio parpadear ante su desconcierto y bajar la vista hacia sus hacia los pantalones donde Draco había clavado la vista momentos antes, para luego enrojecer más, si eso era posible, y salir corriendo.

No reaccionó. No entendía lo que estaba pasando. ¿Ron estaba...? Puede que la visión de Hermione lo hubiera excitado. Pero, ¿y si no era eso? Una esperanza se iluminó delante de sus ojos. Miró a Hermione, que había abierto los ojos y le miraba interrogante. Profirió un gruñido asqueado y corrió, aún medio desvestido, hacia la puerta. La abrió y empezó a buscar al fugitivo.

Corrió hacia la torre de Gryffindor, pero a medio camino se dio cuenta de que Weasley no estaba corriendo frente a él. Igual había ido a otro sitio. Igual se había escondido y él lo había pasado... Igual corría más de lo que se pensaba.

Podría intentar entrar en la sala común... ir a su habitación, penetrar en su cama y perturbar su sueño. Bah, de todas maneras lo vería al día siguiente... desanimado, se dirigió hacia la Sala Común de Slytherin.

Bajó por las escaleras estrechas , cruzó el segundo piso, pilló a unas escaleras moviéndose, pasó por debajo de un arco, trotó otras escaleras cogiendo velocidad y cuando iba a girar la esquina se encontró con que alguien le cortaba el paso.

Sin poder evitarlo, esbozó una media sonrisa al ver quien era el sujeto que le barraba el paso. Lo encontró: Weasley. Perfecto.

Weasley parecía furioso. Por lo que la semioscuridad revelaba, estaba rojo, tenía los puños apretados y respiraba con fuerza. No tuvo tiempo de grabar la imagen en su mente, pues de pronto se vio proyectado al suelo por un puñetazo demoledor que le partió el labio. Vaya con Weasley.

Desde el frío suelo levantó la cabeza, medio confuso. Menudo golpe. Se frotó con fuerza la mandíbula y notó como le resbalaba la sangre del labio. Lamió la herida y sonrió. Si quería guerra, él estaba encantado de proporcionársela.

Weasley se abalanzó sobre él cuando se estaba levantando, pero consiguió pararlo con un golpe trapero en el estómago. Lo empujó contra una puerta que se abrió y ambos fueron a parar a una aula vacía. Cayeron juntos por el suelo. Draco era totalmente consciente de todas las partes de su cuerpo en contacto con Weasley, y trataba de tenerlo lo más cerca posible mientras intercambiaban golpes furiosos.

Percibió que Ron buscaba sus manos, las cogió por las muñecas y colocándose encima de él (en una postura muy sugerente para Draco), empujó hasta que toda su espalda estaba en contacto con el suelo. Los dos cogieron aliento entrecortadamente, mirándose a los ojos. El flequillo le tapaba parte de la visión a Ron, pero no podía apartarlo, ya que si dejaba una mano libre a Draco, este lo aprovecharía, por supuesto.

Draco ya no podía pensar con claridad. Empujó con las caderas, tratando de sacarse al pelirrojo de encima, pero todo lo que consiguió fue un roce definitivamente perturbador.

Ron apretó sus rodillas, que daban con el suelo a cada lado del pecho de Malfoy para evitar que se moviera. Draco aprovechó que se había inclinado hacia adelante para darle un cabezazo. Ron clavó las uñas en las muñecas de Draco con más fuerza, mientras gruñía a causa del golpe en la cabeza.

Draco vio que ahora él estaba más para su cabeza, que para él. Decidió aprovecharlo. Era hora de cambiar las cosas. Sin vacilar levantó los brazos con energia, igual q sus caderas y tambaleó a Weasley hasta que quedó pegado contra el suelo, y él encima. Cambio de papeles.

Pero Ron aún sujetaba las manos de Draco. Soltó una para darle un puñetazo en la barbilla. Estaba tan furioso que no podía parar a pensar racionalmente. Ni siquiera cuando Draco esquivó el golpe y le mordió la muñeca. 

Se lamió los dientes que habían mordido la piel de Weasley, el cuál no dejaba de mirarle con odio. Eso reflejaban sus ojos, pero su erección indicaba lo contrario.

Ron enrojeció más, si eso era posible. Trató de debatirse y logró liberar una de sus manos. Definitivamente él era más fuerte que Malfoy. Lo agarró del cuello, se deshizo de la otra mano de Malfoy y lo cogió con fuerza del hombro para voltearlos a los dos, cuidadoso de no hacerle demasiado daño. Draco apenas ofreció resistencia a ser volteado, preocupado por la presión sobre su tráquea. Una vez estuvo abajo, con Ron respirándole entrecortadamente sobre la mejilla, decidió que lo mejor que podía intentar para librarse de morir ahogado era una buena distracción.

Ron dejó de respirar sobre su mejilla cuando notó que una mano de Malfoy se había posado sobre su trasero. Su erección también parecía más... notable. Quiso irse, en contra de sus deseos, pero Malfoy le cogió de golpe la mandíbula con la mano libre y se miraron, casi sin respirar, fijamente. Estaban a unos pocos centímetros, sus bocas lo estaban... 

Sus bocas chocaron la una contra la otra: Ron no sabía si era un beso (¡un beso!) o Draco trataba de hacerle daño. Le soltó el cuello y le sujetó la nuca, obligándolo a acercarse aún más. Sus dientes chocaron cuando ambos trataron de morder al otro.

Draco dejó de intentar morderle para introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de Weasley, que pareció sorprendido. ¿Era su primer beso por casualidad? Ron mordió la lengua invasora y aprovechó su retirada para usar la suya. Draco decidió que no podía ser el primer beso.

Draco estaba perdiendo el control definitivamente. Se sacó al Gryffindor de encima con brusquedad y trató de levantarse. Ron lo miró, perplejo, desde el suelo, y Draco no se vio capaz de dedicarle una media sonrisa por miedo a que pensara que se reía de él. Pero, mierda. Se estaba... digamos besando con un Gryffindor. Con un Weasley. No era el hecho de que lo fuera lo que le importara, sino la cantidad de normas que estaba rompiendo sólo por estar allí con él. En fin, ya daba igual. Estaba más que dispuesto a romper con todo lo que le ataba por ver hasta dónde podía llegar, hasta dónde podían ir juntos.

¿Que pasaba? ¿Por que tenía esa cara de dolor y miedo, Weasley? Oh, mierda. No hacía nada bien. Ahora seguro que se pensaba que se había apartado por que no quería besarlo, ni tocarlo, ni... Basta. No se declararía, ese era un principio que tenía claro, muy pero que muy claro. No se rebajaría a darle el corazón a alguien para que pudiera coger un cuchillo y cortarlo a pequeños pedazos. Jamás.

Ron finalmente bajó mirada y trató de ponerse en pie, sin atreverse a mirar a Draco. Dolía. Y pensar que se había... liado con el enemigo de su mejor amigo... con el enemigo de su familia... Cómo no, había sido una estupidez. Tendría suerte si el cabrón no... La mano de Draco en su hombro detuvo cualquier intento de pensar más. Se apartó brusca e involuntariamente, pero Draco lo obligó con facilidad a mirarlo. Se sorprendió pensando que tenía los ojos de plata.

Su mirada era fría, muy fría. Parecía que quería matarlo. Creyó entender el mensaje: no se lo digas a nadie. Bajó la mirada y se deshizo de la mano de Draco. Éste pareció indignado. 

Ron parpadeó, girando la cabeza. No podía evitar sentirse dolido, pero como mínimo no dejaría que Draco lo viera. Pero lo había visto. Draco lo sujetó de la muñeca con fuerza y lo atrajo hacia él tras dudar unos segundos. Finalmente, lo obligó a bajar la cabeza para besarle suavemente los párpados húmedos. El corazón de Ron se paró dos segundos enteros antes de volver a desbocarse. Draco se apartó con brusquedad y se dirigió hacia la puerta, parándose antes de abrirla.

Girando levemente la cabeza se limitó a decir:

- ¿Nos vemos mañana?

Ron abrió los ojos, sin saber realmente si Draco había dicho eso o se lo había imaginado. Pero dado que no se movía, contestó con voz quebrada:

-De acuerdo.

__

Nota de las Autoras:

LaLi: ¿Algún desmayo?

Nimph: *los cuenta* Uno, dos, tres...

LaLi: No, no. ¡A mi no me cuentes te he dicho! No estoy desmayada, sólo babeo. *Gghh*

Nimph: *le trae en cubo* No manches el suelo, que lo limpiamos hace sólo dos semanas. ^^ Se hace raro no contestar reviews...

LaLi: Sí. *Coge el cubo* Traeme una toalla, anda. Bueno, es capítulo único... pero si quieren algo más, ellas lo diran.

Nimph: Yo creo que así queda bien... pero podríamos escribir una secuela. *se emociona con la idea*

LaLi: Sí, ¿por que no? Creo que ya es hora que esas desmayadas se levanten del suelo, que esta lleno de babas.

Nimph: No sé porqué será... Ah, sí, antes de irnos y dejarlas para que frieguen y reviewen... ¡Gracias a la maravillosa y espléndida Rakshah por hacer un betardeado rápido! *le lanza confetti*

LaLi: Sííí, ¡gracias! *cofe la bolsa gigante que pone "Provisiones de Confetti para un año" y la tira encima de Rakshah y Nimph* Divertido, ¿eh?

Nimph (y posiblemente Rak): ¬¬

LaLi: *observa una gran montaña de confetti con dos cabezas sobresaliendo de la cima* JO JO JO. Siempre he querido hacerlo, era mi fantasía.

Nimph: *se quita el confetti del pelo* Como mínimo no es purpurina. Y con esta guarrería os dejamos. ¡Gracias por leer y por el review!

LaLi: ¡Aquí nos despedimos! ¡Entre las personas que dejen REVIEW sorteamos una cena privada con Ron i Draco! *Señala el botoncito para dejar review* ¡Clicad! Gracias *Les lanza un poco de confetti que tenia Rakshah en la cabeza y se va corriendo, ya que esta la persigue*


End file.
